Versteckte Waffe
Versteckte Waffe ist ein Begriff, der einige Waffen bezeichnet, die in bestimmte, eigentlich waffenfreie Bereiche heimlich mitgenommen werden können. Einige dieser Waffen können von einem Spieler unabhängig von der Schleichen-Fertigkeit heimlich mitgeführt werden. Ab einer Schleichen-Fertigkeit von 50 hat ein Spieler darüber hinaus die Möglichkeit, auch andere, sog. verbesserte versteckte Waffen heimlich mitzuführen. Waffenfreie Bereiche Vor dem Betreten bestimmter Bereiche werden alle Waffen des Spielers einbehalten. In einigen dieser Situationen hat der Spieler jedoch die Möglichkeit, bestimmte seiner Waffen heimlich zu behalten. Diese Möglichkeit wird normalerweise durch eine Dialogoption "behalte die versteckten Waffen" angezeigt. An folgenden Orten gibt es diese Option: * Gomorrah bei jedem Betreten * The Tops bei jedem Betreten * Ultra-Luxe bei jedem Betreten * Das Fort bei jedem Betreten * Camp McCarran Verhörraum beim Verhör von Silus Beim Betreten des Silver Rush werden anfangs ebenfalls alle Waffen des Spielers und seiner Begleiter einbehalten. Dort gibt es die Option versteckter Waffen NICHT. Liste versteckter Waffen : Siehe auch: Kategorie:Versteckte Waffen Folgende Waffen können, unabhängig von der Schleichen-Fertigkeit des Spielers, immer in "waffenfreie" Bereiche eingeschmuggelt werden. Viele dieser Waffen sind beim zwielichtigen Händler Mr. Holdout erhältlich, der in der Nähe des Eingangs vom Gomorrah herumlungert. : Hinweis: Einzigartige Waffen sind durch einen helleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben. : Hinweis: Der Schaden bei Nahkampfwaffen und Waffenlos verdoppelt sich in V.A.T.S. Liste verbesserter versteckter Waffen : Siehe auch: Kategorie:Verbesserte versteckte Waffen Folgende Waffen können erst ab einer Schleichen-Fertigkeit von 50 in "waffenfreie" Bereiche eingeschmuggelt werden. Bei der Bestimmung der Schleichen-Fertigkeit werden temporäre Boni (etwa durch ¡La Fantoma! oder Stealth Boys) hier berücksichtigt. Normale verbesserte Waffen können weiterhin unabhängig von der Schleichen-Fertigkeit in "waffenfreie" Bereiche eingeschmuggelt werden. : Hinweis: Einzigartige Waffen sind durch einen helleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben. : Hinweis: Der Schaden bei Nahkampfwaffen und Waffenlos verdoppelt sich in V.A.T.S. Infos * Wenn man den "Waffen verstecken"-Dialog wählt, wird auch bei der Einbehaltung der Waffen der Begleiter immer die Schleichen-Fertigkeit des Spielers zugrunde gelegt, nicht die Fertigkeit der Begleiter selbst. * Nach der Entwaffnung beim Betreten "waffenfreier" Bereiche sind alle Schnelltasten-Belegungen gelöscht. Sie müssen beim Zurückerhalten der Waffen jedesmal neu zugeordnet werden. * Es gibt lediglich zwei versteckte Waffen für die Begleiterin Lily Bowen: die Splittergranate und die Plasmagranate. Dies hängt damit zusammen, dass Lily normalerweise nur schwere Waffen wie die Minigun benutzen kann. * Versucht der Spieler, einen "waffenfreien" Bereich zu betreten, ohne seine regulären Waffen abzugeben, werden die Leute der dort vorherrschenden Gruppierung feindselig und greifen an. Durch das Lösen spezifischer Quests kann das Waffenverbot bestimmter Bereiche aufgehoben werden: ** Tops - Überzeuge Swank, dich um Benny kümmern zu lassen (Quest Ring-a-Ding-Ding!) ** Gomorrah - Folge Cachino's Weg, um mit den Bossen zu verhandeln (Quest Schweigen ist Gold) ** Ultra-Luxe - Finde einen Fürsprecher, um ein Mitglied der Feinschmecker-Gesellschaft zu werden (Quest Jenseits des Fleisches) * Bei der Begegnung mit Silus oder im Fort der Caesar's Legion sind alle Waffen zulässig, ohne dass Silus oder die Legion feindselig werden * Waffen, die als Questgegenstände vorgesehen sind (so wie die verschwundene Laserpistole aus der Quest Die Pistole packen), werden unabhängig von der Schleichen-Fertigkeit nicht konfisziert Bugs * The companion-specific versions of some improved holdout weapons are not included in these lists, and will be confiscated when these companions enter casinos. This includes Nahkampfwaffen such as Cass's combat knife and Raul's lead pipe, which differ from the normal versions only in that they cannot be taken by the player. * ED-E's integrated weapons can be brought into weapons-free areas as holdout weapons, but only if the player's Sneak skill is below 50. This is caused by ED-E's weapons being included on the holdout weapons list but not the improved holdout weapons list. * Rex's Bite "weapon" is not classified as a holdout weapon and will be confiscated. Einzelnachweise en:Holdout weapons ru:Оружие скрытного ношения Kategorie:Versteckte Waffen